


We'll Never Be Royals

by MilkTeaMiku



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romance, Royalty, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the prince of a country was hard work, and he would be the first one to admit it. Especially when said country was in the midst of almost-sort-of-not being taken over by another country. Another country with another prince. A really, really attractive prince. Was it Michael’s fault that he became a mess of a human being when the foreign prince was around? He was tall, broad and charming – definitely Michael’s type. Everyone’s type, really.</p><p>- </p><p>Or Michael and Luke are both Princes who need to do some Princely things, like not falling in love. No one ever said being a Prince was easy, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Never Be Royals

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Kat ❤

It wasn’t as though Michael Clifford was particularly bad at his job; rather, it was more like his job was his everyday life, and he just wasn’t all that good at decision making. He knew he was a bit of an idiot, and it didn’t help that he was both incredibly impulsive and unfortunately clumsy, but he tried his hardest, and that was what mattered, wasn’t it? At least, he’d like to think so. It was what his mother said, too, and she was always right – he’d learned that little fact the hard way.

Being the prince of a country was hard work, and he would be the first one to admit it. Especially when said country was in the midst of almost-sort-of-not being taken over by another country. Another country with another prince. A really, really attractive prince. Was it Michael’s fault that he became a mess of a human being when the foreign prince was around? He was tall, broad and charming – definitely Michael’s type. Everyone’s type, really.

Luke Hemmings was the third son in his family, and therefore third in line for the throne. Unlike Michael, he didn’t exactly have the pressure of a frightfully big crown hanging over his head, and in some ways he was even more impulsive than Michael, but in a dignified way. He was allowed to be, after all. Predictably, he was the son that attended meetings when the other two – Prince Ben and Prince Jack – were otherwise occupied. As the heir to his own family’s throne, it was Michael who attended the meetings for his own people, and that was how he had first met Luke. It certainly made the meetings interesting when he could feel curious eyes burning holes into the back of his head, and although he tried to exude the air and sophistication of a prince, it just really wasn’t in his nature.

However, tripping over his own feet and jumping at the first raised voice were things that were in his nature. It really was difficult to hate the hot son of the kingdom currently trying to usurp him when he _giggled_ over Michael’s unlucky moments. Who would have known that a six-foot-three boy could giggle like that? Michael certainly hadn’t. And he knows he’d only known the prince for a few months, but Michael was kind of falling for him already. They hadn’t spoken to each other any more than a handful of times, and never about anything other than princely matters, but it was the way Luke conducted himself that Michael liked.

Of course, as the direct heir to a throne, Michael was expected to marry a woman and have children who could carry on the Clifford name into the next generation. He hadn’t told either of his parents that he much rather preferred to be with someone who had the same equipment as he did because he didn’t want to disappoint them, though he thought that perhaps they wouldn’t mind too much as long as he somehow figured out how to carry on their line. He hadn’t exactly worked out how to do that yet, but he figured it was a problem for future Michael, not present Michael. 

And boy, he had a feeling future Michael was going to kill him for it.

 

“You seem a little distracted today, Your Highness.”

“Mmm? Do I? I apologise.” Michael said. He obediently lifted his arm to let the attendant measure him again. He couldn’t help but be distracted when he knew that the Hemmings Prince was wandering around his castle somewhere. Absently, he considered himself in the tall half-circle of mirrors he stood before. He certainly didn’t look his best today, but he didn’t have to. It was just a fitting, so skewed crowns and messed hair and unkempt clothes didn’t really matter all that much. 

“Think nothing of it at all, Your Highness.”

Michael hummed. He needed new clothes for an upcoming ball, and although he already had a closet full of wonderful suits it was expected of a prince to never wear anything other than a uniform twice. Fittings weren’t exactly anything new to him. Absently, he lifted his arm again when he realised he’d let it lower again. “Sorry if I’m being bothersome.” 

“Not at all, Your Highness. Are you feeling unwell today?”

“Just thinking.” Michael assured. His attendants at the palace were all quite friendly, and Michael always made sure to repay them for their enthusiasm. Even if he couldn’t get them to stop calling him ‘Your Highness’ having them enjoy their job was good enough. 

“Perhaps you should sleep more,” the attendant offers kindly, “if you’re tired that is, Your Highness.”

“Perhaps.” Michael chuckled. The attendant helped him remove his pants – he’d long since gotten over his embarrassment of wearing nothing but a long shirt and respectable underwear in front of the tailor – and began to measure his legs. Lazily, he adjusted his crown again. It wasn’t sitting on his head properly and had snagged on a few tangled strands of his hair, but that’s what he got for not brushing it before leaving his room. 

It wasn’t like anyone else would be seeing him-

Of course, that had been what he’d _thought,_ and he’d thought that until a curious blonde head had peeked in through the door. “Hello, is anyone in here? I’m a little lost- ah, Prince Michael!”

Colour rushed up into Michael’s cheeks as Luke caught sight of him. He let out a surprised, choked off noise as he stumbled back, frantically pulling down the front of his shirt to cover his bare legs. Could his luck be any worse?

“I apologise for interrupting!” Luke exclaimed, red in the face, as he quickly slammed the door shut.

Michael let out a pitiful groan as he collapsed to his knees. 

“Y-Your Highness?”

“I should have at least straightened my crown.” Michael whined, breathless. “I look like a mess! I’m so embarrassed…”

The attendant let out a winded chuckle, and helped Michael to his feet. “Don’t worry, Your Highness.” He said. “I’m sure you’ll live.”

 

He didn’t live it down. Michael just knew that Luke had gotten a good look at him – he hadn’t slammed the door shut immediately, after all, and just thinking about it made Michael go incredibly red in the face. He’d lost count of the times he caught Luke staring at him during the meetings, and having those sharp eyes on him did nothing to alleviate his flushed expression.

With the constant meetings and pressure to remain princely at all times, there wasn’t really much either of them could do. Michael didn’t dare bring up problem, and Luke seemed too embarrassed to do so, either. It really was just the biggest mess imaginable.

“Don’t forget you have piano lessons later, my dear.” The Queen murmured as she greeted Michael after a meeting. “You’ll be playing at the upcoming ball, so make sure to practice well.”

Michael nodded obediently. Playing the piano wasn’t his favourite thing to do, but his mother always compromised with him. If he played the piano, then he could sing as well, and that was something he very much enjoyed. “I will.” He assured her. “Are you going to see Father now?”

The Queen nodded. She drew his head down to kiss his forehead – somewhere along the line he’d finally grown taller than her, much taller – before bidding him a warm goodbye. Michael watched her go fondly, and wondered what she thought about all the negotiations currently underway. It was a struggle for them to keep their kingdom in their own name, but Michael was sure they’d think of something. Even if the Hemmings Kingdom was stronger than them, it wasn’t as though the Clifford Kingdom was too small to hold their ground. They hadn’t lasted this long on weakness, after all. Regardless, he hoped his mother wasn’t too stressed. 

Piano lessons tended to be rather long and tedious. As such, it was a nice surprise to find that his tutor was otherwise occupied, which left Michael an afternoon to himself. Of course, the lesson had to be rescheduled for another day before the ball, but Michael didn’t mind. For now, the free time was just what he wanted.

With the knowledge that a certain prince and a whole host of delegates from a neighbouring kingdom were somewhere in his palace, Michael went to the one place he thought they wouldn’t be – the gardens. His mother was very fond of greenery, and as an anniversary gift after the first year of their marriage, his father had gifted her new palace gardens. Although the gardens were now decades old, they were constantly maintained, and were probably the most beautiful gardens in the world (at least, in Michael’s opinion, and probably his mother’s, too). 

Towards the centre of the garden, where large willow trees hung their green curtains to cast shade across pretty little outdoor benches, Michael found himself taking a moment to relax. This was his mother’s favourite place to come, not only because of the magnificent willow trees, but because a charming little koi pond had been built close by, and the sound of the water was soothing. If Michael ever needed her, this was the place where he most often found her. Even though she was not sitting with him, if felt as though she had taken a seat beside him. He thought that perhaps her calming presence had been seeped into every crook and cranny of the idyllic hideaway she loved so much. 

Silently, he closed his eyes, and breathed out a small sigh. Tension drained from his shoulders and he slouched in a way no prince ever should. By all logic, the benches here should have been uncomfortable – they were pretty, yes, but built from wood and painted iron, and without cushions. Somehow, they were still the most comfortable seats in all of the garden. He felt as though he could drift off to sleep without any trouble. 

In fact, he was sure he did, because what only seemed like minutes later he was being shaken awake. “Prince Michael,” a calm voice murmured, “are you alright?”

Michael groaned unattractively, and lifted a hand to rub his eyes. He hasn't realised he'd fallen asleep. “What…?” When his eyes cracked open, he found himself face-to-face with none other than the third Hemmings Prince. With a sudden startle of embarrassment he jerked upright, only to accidentally smack his forehead straight into Prince Luke’s nose. His muffled whine of pain was matched only by Luke’s groan. “I- I’m sorry!” He cried. 

Luke waved a hand dismissively. “It’s fine, it's fine. Don't worry about it.” He said. “I didn't mean to startle you.”

“Y-your nose is bleeding.” Michael stammered, heart racing. He frantically reached into his pockets to pull out a handkerchief and pressed it to Luke’s nose before he could stop himself. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s my fault for sneaking up on you.” Luke grinned sheepishly. His hand came up to cover Michael’s over his nose – his skin was surprisingly warm, and Michael was shocked to see how much bigger Luke’s hands were when compared to his. Michael wasn’t a small guy, and he didn’t think he’d ever met someone else his age who was broader and taller than him in the way Luke was. He really fit the charming prince stereotype, huh?

“Is- is there something I can help you with?” Michael asked hesitantly. He hadn’t expected anyone to come looking for him, least of all the Hemmings Prince. The gardens were a popular place to visit in the palace, but this area was quite secluded, and somewhat difficult to find, too. 

“Ah, I was walking around the gardens and I got a little lost.” Luke admitted. “I seem to be doing that quite a lot of late. But then I saw you here and I thought I would take the opportunity to get to know you better. And to apologise for before.”

Michael flushed deeply at the reminder that Luke had seen him in his underwear. He didn’t have the best body type out there, or at least not the type most people seemed to desire, and it made him a little self-conscious. Even more so because he knew Luke had nothing to be ashamed over with his own body, and somewhere deep down Michael was probably a little jealous.

“It’s fine.” Michael said, smiling weakly. 

Luke took a seat beside Michael, and glanced at the handkerchief. “I have to apologise for this too.” He sighed. “It looks like I’ve ruined it.”

Michael shook his head. “No, that was my fault. I didn’t meant to headbutt you.”

Luke laughed. “How about we agree to stop apologising to one another, and introduce ourselves?” Without missing a beat, he gave Michael his best smile, and held out his hand. “My name is Luke.”

It didn’t feel like the situation could possible get any worse, so Michael laughed, and gave Luke his hand. “Michael.”

 

After that, it was hard to miss the Hemmings Prince. Wherever Michael went, Luke coincidentally ended up in the same place. He had a penchant for getting lost it seemed, but it made sense. He was in an unfamiliar place after all, and if the situations were reversed Michael was sure he would have been just as bad.

Of course, spending so much time with the Hemmings Prince wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. While many people from their respective kingdoms looked down on the blossoming friendship, Michael found that their concerns were easy to dismiss. Luke was surprisingly easy to get along with, and they liked a lot of the same things – music, for one, was a passion they shared. Michael was envious of the freedom Luke had for expressing himself, but as the heir to the throne there wasn’t much Michael could change about the strict rules he followed. 

“You know,” Luke began one day as they walked towards their next meeting, “I’m getting really sick of listening to all these people argue over the same things a dozen times.”

Michael laughed. “I am as well.” He admitted.

“We should just skip it.” Luke declared. “Not show up. Now that would really send them spinning, wouldn’t it?”

It was a funny thing to say, but the more Michael thought about it, the more he wanted to take Luke up on his offer. The delegations weren’t progressing at all, and soon enough they had been at the Clifford Palace for months, rather than the mere handful of weeks that had been predicted. In either case, it allowed Michael to get to know Luke better, which he certainly did.

“I haven’t really had the chance to explore much of your kingdom.” Luke said. They sat in the gardens the day he brought it up, but not in the Queen’s area. No, they simply sat on the grass towards a secluded corner of the gardens where visitors didn’t often stroll, so that they could escape the notice of their personal guards for a little while. “Will you tell me about it?”

Michael hummed thoughtfully. “I used to go into the town a lot when I was younger.” He said. “Not so much now that I’m too busy, but it’s a nice place. There are a lot of houses with gardens, and the markets are always full of weird and interesting things. You never know what you’ll find down there.”

“Sounds nice.” Luke sighed.

“Is your kingdom not the same?”

Luke shook his head. He looked a little forlorn, and Michael wondered if Luke sometimes got envious of him, too. “Our population is a lot larger than yours, isn’t it? It’s hard to keep up with housing demands, and a lot of our farmland had to be turned into housing estates.”

Michael didn’t know how to answer that, so he didn’t. “I can take you into town one day, if you want.” He offered hesitantly. He didn’t want to seem like he was pitying Luke, because he certainly didn’t. Their kingdoms each had their own strengths and weaknesses, and nothing either of them could currently do would change that. But still, if he could alleviate some of Luke’s worries, even for a little while, then perhaps he would feel better.

If anything, the bright grin Luke shot him told him that it would be. “It’s a date, then.”

 

When a day finally arrived that both princes were free, Michael jumped at the opportunity to get out of the castle. He always enjoyed exploring the kingdom, and the people in the town were always quite nice and friendly to him. He’d never once been threatened by anyone in their kingdom, and he’d never had any troubles with civilians. In fact, when he once got lost as a child, a whole rally of people from the markets abandoned their stores and their wares just so they could help Michael find his flustered parents again. He’d hardly had the time to cry before they had comforted away every single one of his sniffles. 

They always made sure to buy something from every stall when they visited the markets as a family, after that. Half the time the citizens insisted they pay nothing, but the Clifford family loved to give back when they could, especially in regards to their people. It only seemed right that they pay for anything they took.

Prince Luke accompanied Michael in a carriage down to the town. There were guards from both families – it had been difficult to convince the elder royals that going into the town would be nothing less than an entirely safe excursion – but eventually they’d been free to go. Michael quite enjoyed himself on the ride down, even if he was so nervous he couldn’t help but flush every time he caught the other Prince’s gaze. Which, for some reason, was very often. Too often. Did Luke enjoy seeing Michael the colour of a tomato? 

Either way, it was easy to get along with Luke, now. Their conversations flowed naturally, in a way conversation had never flowed for Michael before. They had similar tastes in hobbies and in food, and Luke’s curiosity towards other lands was slowly beginning to blossom the more Michael talked about his home. Luke had started actively seeking out his company, and they spent a lot of time in between meetings walking together, most often down to the gardens.

Perhaps Michael’s father had been on to something when he gifted Michael’s mother such pretty landscaping. 

It was a nice day to visit the markets. The sun was warm on Michael’s back, and a gentle, unobtrusive breeze carried around the scent of freshly made food from the market. It was easy enough to assimilate into the crowd with Luke and the guards, but they didn’t stay inconspicuous for long. Michael was remarkably well known, after all. People were soon coming up to greet him, and to hold his hand.

“Prince Michael, are you hungry?” A pretty woman behind a stall seeling freshly baked goods asked. “Why, you simply must have something to eat!”

Michael smiled pleasantly and accepted the little parcel she offered him. It smelt like apples and cinnamon, a combination he was very fond of. “Would you mind terribly if I had another for the visiting Prince?”

“Of course not!”

When Michael handed Luke the treat, he gave Michael a funny look.

“What is it?” Michael asked, puzzled.

“Do the citizens always react to you like this?” Luke asked as he glanced around himself. They were standing on one of the market streets, and those that had caught sight of them were politely watching, hiding smiles and excited murmurs behind their hands. “Even this…” Luke held up the treat.

Michael laughed, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “They do.” He said. “My family enjoys coming down into the town very now and then, just to make sure everything is alright.”

“Do you not get reports?”

“We do, but it’s good to see everything with our own eyes.” Michael said. He took a bite from the apple pastry and smiled at its pleasant taste. “It’s good to have a connection with our people, is it not? If we see what they need for ourselves, then we can change things for the better much quicker.”

Luke nodded, and tried the treat for himself. He seemed to like it.

There were other things that Luke was unused to, and the further they walked around the town the more that seemed obvious. Michael wasn’t fussed when children came up to grip at his clothes, and he didn’t flinch when he was offered a hand to shake. He was used to socialising with people, even people who were not from the palace, but it was clear that Luke wasn’t.

He enjoyed himself, though. When they stopped to eat lunch under a tree at the local park, he said as much. 

“It’s very different in my kingdom.” Luke explained. “I’d never be able to do this, to go out into the town as we have today.”

“I see.” Michael hummed. “Your kingdom does have more residents, like you said… I know it’s uncommon for the royal family to act as mine does.”

“Uncommon, but not bad.” Luke said. He gave Michael an appraising look. “Perhaps there is more yet I can still learn from you.”

Michael flushed, but he couldn’t help the smile that came to his face. Luke really was just the perfect example of a charming prince. 

Their afternoon was spent exploring the market stores. Fresh flowers, perfumes, fabrics and glass trinkets were sold at every corner, and Michael was more than happy to buy the things that caught his eye. He knew his mother would love the freshly cut bouquet of hydrangeas he’d bought for her, and his father had a love of cologne that Michael liked to help foster. For himself, Michael bought a little trinket; glass blown into the shape of a dove, small enough to fit in the very centre of his palm.

Luke was more selective with his choices. He liked to sample the food they came across, but when it came time to pick a souvenir for himself, he seemed completely stumped. “I’ve never really had an experience like this,” he explained when Michael asked, “so I don’t know what to get! What if I make the wrong choice?”

Michael had only laughed. There wasn’t really any “wrong” choice so long as Luke liked the look of whatever he picked, but he didn’t dare tell the Prince that. He’d never seen the Hemmings Prince look so indecisive before. He’d always seemed to know exactly what to say and when to say it, and he’d never seemed to be anything less than composed. It was nice to see the Prince looking a little more human, if Michael were honest. Made him feel less clumsy. 

“How about I pick you something?” Michael suggested. “I have good taste, I swear.”

Luke laughed, and nodded. “Please.”

The stall they were at suddenly seemed like more of a treasure trove than ever. All the glass trinkets and wind chimes twinkled in the daytime sunshine. It seemed more dazzling than ever, but maybe Michael was just looking at it differently. He held his own tiny dove tightly as he glanced over the displays again. He didn’t think Luke would like something like his little dove, but there were other glass animals and objects he might like.

He passed his gaze over the lounging glass cats and the birds and flailing fish. There were flowers, too, but Luke didn’t seem all too fond of more feminine things, so perhaps he wouldn’t have chosen one of the blooming roses or pure lilies for himself. There were inanimate objects, too, set on thin shelves stacked behind the display tables. Pianos and baskets and little ornaments like keys and hearts sat in organised rows based on size and colour. 

Eventually Michael found himself straying back to the animals. There were foreign ones mixed in, ones Michael had never seen or might never see in his entire life. He himself liked the sea creatures – the dolphins and lion fish and seals. He had seal trinkets at home, in fact, lined up on his bedside table where he could see their chubby tails and friendly faces when he woke. 

Something caught his eye on that shelf. Hidden in the very corner behind writhing whales and crouched polar bears were a pair of tiny glass penguins. One was bigger than the other, coloured dark with a white front shot through with cracks of black. Its head was bowed down droopily, but it didn’t look unhappy. No, it was looking down at its smaller companion, completely black, but definitely penguin-shaped. It was so endearing that Michael couldn’t help but gingerly scoop up both of them to purchase with his little white dove.

With the purchases neatly wrapped up in a layer of protective newspaper and decorative paper, he made his way back to Luke. The Prince was looking at the wind chimes hanging up in front of the stall with one of the bodyguards from his kingdom, but when he caught sight of Michael exiting the stall he wandered back over.

“What did you get?” He asked curiously, glancing at Michael’s hands.

Michael held up the wrapped packages and grinned. “You’ll have to wait until you get home to see.” He said cheekily. “It’ll be a surprise.”

Luke just laughed. “Alright, alright.”

 

It was easy to find time to spend with Luke, after that. Michael started to forget the real reason Luke was here, even with all the meetings he had to attend with those from the Hemmings Kingdom. He spent most of his free time with the Prince, and became rather smitten by him in the process. So much so that his mother asked him why he seemed so flushed every night during dinner. Michael was quite embarrassed by the whole thing.

He’d gotten used to Luke’s presence, that was all. He was a part of Michael’s daily routine now. It was fun, and familiar, and exciting. 

That was why when it was suddenly time for Luke to depart back to his kingdom, Michael found himself at a complete loss. It was strange to think he would return to his old routine – to meetings and fittings and piano lessons – instead of spending his time with Luke. He was rather disappointed by it, in fact. Who knew how long it would be until the Hemmings Prince could travel back to the Clifford Kingdom again? In all the years he’d been alive, he’d only been once.

At least he didn’t seem to be the only one put out by it, if Luke’s petulant look was anything to go by. He didn’t act any less composed than usual, but Michael could see the sulky look in his eyes. If he hadn’t gotten to know Luke so well, he wouldn’t have noticed it at all. 

“I do hope you enjoyed your stay here.” Michael said as he stood with his family to farewell those from the Hemmings Kingdom. It was the polite thing to say, the generic thing. He wanted to say more, but nothing came to mind. He was too nervous to think straight. 

Still, Luke smiled at him, that same charming little smile he always seemed to wear. “I did, thanks to you.” He said without a hint of bashfulness. “I would like to come visit again sometime in the future, if that’s alright with you, Prince Michael?”

Michael flushed horribly, but nodded. He kind of wanted to kiss Luke. A lot, actually – but he couldn’t, not with his parents and all the Hemmings delegates standing right there. “Of course.” He said. “Feel free to come visit at your nearest convenience.”

Luke grinned. He glanced around himself for a moment, and assured that no one was looking at them directly, he scooped up Michael’s hand and pressed a delicate kiss to his knuckles. His lips were soft and his grip was gentle and Michael wanted to do nothing more than melt into a puddle of prince on the ground.

When Luke straightened, he looked incredibly smug with himself. Michael was probably flushed red all the way up to the tips of his ears. “I’ll write you letters,” Luke said to him with a charming grin, “but don’t let anyone read them. They’re just for you.”

A strangled, embarrassed sound left Michael’s lips, but he was nodding before Luke finished his sentence. “Okay.” He said, before clearing his throat. “Okay, I can do that.” 

Luke laughed, and dropped his hand onto Michael’s shoulder affectionately. If anyone saw the gesture, it couldn’t be perceived as anything other than friendly, but Michael could feel the way Luke squeezed him, just a little. “I’ll take my leave now, then. Goodbye, Prince Michael.”

“Goodbye, Prince Luke.”

 

That night, when Michael returned to his room, he was bashfully surprised to find a tiny black penguin sitting neatly on his bedside table.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FairyDens) ❤


End file.
